1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biaxial compensation film, and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is basically consisted of an LCD panel and an upper and a lower polarizers, and a light source thereof is provided by a backlight module. An imaging principle of the LCD is to use an electric field to control orientations of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, so as to influence a polarizing state of a linear polarized light passing through the lower polarizer, and under a function of the upper polarizer, intensity of an emitting light is varied to display bright and dark states to present an image. When the dark state is displayed, a total black state can be viewed from a front viewing angle. Though, when it is viewed from a side viewing angle, since the liquid crystal can cause a phase delay, the light passing through the upper and the lower polarizers cannot be effectively blocks, so that a light leakage phenomenon is generated, and therefore a compensation film is generally used to modify the phase delay effect.
Generally, a present compensation film is mainly attached to an outer surface of the LCD panel according to an outer-attachment method. Since such outer-attached compensation film is fabricated by stretching polymer materials, a thickness thereof is generally more than tens of microns, so that it cannot be fabricated in internal of the LCD panel. Moreover, a small number of compensation films fabricated according to a liquid crystal coating process can be fabricated in the internal of the LCD panel. Though, materials of the compensation films fabricated in the internal of the LCD panel have problems of insufficient heat resistance and high cost, etc.